Les Kendanis
by xbunny06x
Summary: Il y a plusieurs siècles, l'humanité apprenait l'existance des Kendanis. Ces creéatures étaient des Humanoïdes pouvant se transformer en animaux.S'en suivit une très longue, terrible et meurtrière guerre entre les Kendanis et les humains. La rencontre entre Jongin et Taemin va changer le sort des kendanis et des humains. Taekai, sehunxocc


Sibérie décembre, année mille deux cent trente-sept

Le soldat se frottait les bras dans l'espoir de se réchauffer, en vain. Il s'était embarqué dans cette guerre depuis son début, il y a dix ans bientôt. L'homme était l'un des rares voire le seul à avoir survécu aussi longtemps. Il regarda à sa droite. Son compagnon d'infortune venait de tomber. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui et l'abandonna.

Il continua à marcher péniblement dans la neige, sans se retourner, sans remord ni pitié. Au cours de ces dix années, il avait appris à ne plus écouter ses sentiments. C'était la guerre. Le soldat leva sa tête pour regarder devant lui. Il la baissa rapidement. Le vent était particulièrement violent. Sa longue barque n'était plus que stalactite. L'an passé, le soldat s'est vu promu à général. En effet, après neuf ans de combat, il en connaissait plus sur ses rivaux que quiconque.

Il avait reçu l'ordre d'attaquer un camp ennemi au beau milieu de la Sibérie. Cet ordre lui paraissait insensé. Par un moi de décembre, traverser la Sibérie était du suicide, mais un ordre est un ordre. Le général savait pertinemment qu'il allait perdre la moitié de ses hommes durant la traversé, il s'en voulait terriblement pour ça. Ses supérieurs avaient également prévu cette perte. Pour y pallier, ils avaient confié au général trois mille hommes. Il secoua la tête. Sacrifier mille cinq cents hommes...n'était-ce pas un peu exagéré ?

-"Mon général Ahn!"

L'interpelé se retourna vers la voix. Un soldat couvert de neige se tenait devant lui, au garde à vous, la main en salue. D'un signe de tête, le général Ahn lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer.

-"Les hommes sont très fatigués. Beaucoup ne tiendront pas longtemps."

Il regarda derrière le soldat. Il plissa légèrement les yeux. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il neigeait abondamment. Ses hommes, couverts de neiges, se confondaient dans le paysage. Il soupira. Cela faisait à peine cinq jours qu'ils étaient partis et il avait déjà perdu sept cents hommes. Il restait encore sept jours de marche. A ce rythme, il n'aurait plus d'hommes à l'arrivée.

Il scruta les alentours à la recherche d'un abri. Il aperçut ce qui lui semblait être une entrée de grotte. Il n'avait aucune idée de la taille ni de la profondeur de cette grotte, mais il se devait d'y amener ses hommes. Il ordonna au soldat de transmettre l'information du changement de direction au reste de la compagnie et il se remit en route.

Accéder à cette grotte était très éprouvant. Au départ, ils avançaient face au vent. Cependant, avec ce changement de direction à quatre-vingt-dix degrés, le vent les fouettait maintenant de biais. C'est avec une grande peine que les soldats avançaient vers l'abris. Plusieurs se virent propulsés quelques mètres en contrebas. Il leur fallu deux bonnes heures pour atteindre leur objectif qui n'était pourtant qu'à quelques centaines de mètre d'eux.

Le général Ahn et deux autres hommes inspectèrent la grotte. A leur grande surprise, la grotte était très profonde et d'une hauteur impressionnante. Une fois les lieux sécurisés, Ahn fit venir le reste des soldats. Ce changement de cap lui avait fait perdre encore une dizaine d'hommes. Il hocha la tête en signe de satisfaction. Cela aurait pu être bien pire. Tandis que les hommes s'enfoncèrent dans la grotte, il restait à l'entrée et scrutait l'horizon. Ils étaient en position de vulnérabilité. Une attaque ennemie serait dévastatrice.

-"Hey kangta!"

Le général se retourna pour trouver Moon Hee Jun, son ami d'enfance. Ce dernier n'avait rejoint la guerre que cinq années auparavant. Son ami alluma un feu et Kangta se détourna de l'horizon pour aller se réchauffer près de la source de chaleur. Kangta était son surnom, il s'appelait Ahn Chil Hyeon. Tout le monde le connaissait dans l'armée. Le grand Ahn Chil Hyeon qui avait survécu pendant dix années. Ses soldats l'appréciaient énormément. Contrairement aux autres généraux, il se battait aux côtés de ces hommes.

-"Hahaha ! On va leur mettre la raclé à ses animaux sans cervelles !" ria Hee Jun

Kangta soupira et alla se caler contre un rocher vers l'entrée de la grotte. Il n'aimait pas trop la façon de penser de son ami d'enfance. Tout avait commencé il y a onze ans lorsque l'humanité découvrit l'existence des Kendanis. Ces êtres sont des humanoïdes ayant l'esprit d'un animal et pouvant se transformer en celui-ci. Même s'ils ont un esprit animal, ils gardent des capacités humaines comme la parole, la logique, la pensée etc..

Une guerre éclata alors et le général fut embarqué dedans. Au départ, il se battait avec voracité. Plus les années passèrent, plus il en apprit sur ces Kendanis et moins il voulait se battre contre eux. Il y avait maintenant six ans de cela, Chil Hyeon et sa compagnie furent pris dans une embuscade. Munis de son épée, il se défendait avec ses compagnons. Il réussit à coincer un Kendani serpent contre un arbre. Se sentant piégé, ce dernier repris forme humaine. Le général n'oubliera jamais la leur de désespoir dans les yeux de son ennemi.

Il fut incapable d'abattre son épée. Ils restèrent à se regarder ainsi quelques instants. Il se rendit compte tout à coup qu'un lourd silence régnait. Il tourna doucement la tête pour voir une mare de sang, mes hommes et les kendanis au centre. Il se concentra de nouveau sur les kendani serpent. Il était autant effrayé que lui. Quand il vit que Kangta n'allait pas lui faire de mal, il s'avança vers lui et mis une feuille sur une vilaine blessure qu'il avait au bras. Il recula doucement en s'inclinant avant de se retransformer en serpent et de disparaître dans les bois.

Cette rencontre lui avait fait beaucoup réfléchir sur ses ennemis. En y réfléchissant bien, les kendanis n'avaient jamais touché à des civils innocents, que des soldats. Du côté des humains, tous ce qui ressemblait à un Kendani était tué. Cette guerre était devenue absurde. Plus personne ne savait pourquoi il se battait. Ce n'était plus qu'une histoire de vengeance. Un engrenage auquel personne ne pouvait y échapper. Un kendani tuait un frère, un amis, un père un fils et on se vengeait sur un autre Kendani. Ce même Kendani ayant un frère qui se vengeait à son tour etc.. Il fallait que toute cette horreur cesse.

Sept jours plus tard, le général Ahn arriva au camp où se trouvait le Roi des Kendanis. Il avait perdu beaucoup plus d'hommes que prévu. Seulement huit cents avaient survécu. Surplombant le camp du haut de la colline, Il inspira profondément et ordonna aux hommes de ne pas attaquer. Il pouvait sentir leur regard surpris derrière lui mais il les ignora et descendit la colline.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à une dizaine de mètre du camp. Les Kendanis les attendaient, prêt à combattre. Le Roi apparut soudain, comme Kangta l'avait demandé. Ce dernier jeta ces armes sous le regard confus de tous et prononça les paroles qui allait changer le cours de l'histoire.

-"Cher Roi des Kendani. Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre, bien au contraire. Vous avez sûrement constaté comme moi l'horreur et l'absurdité de cette guerre sans fin. Dix longues et pénibles années de batailles, de massacres, de tristesse et de désespoir. Il faut que cela cesse. J'ai entièrement conscience que le compromis que je suis sur le point de vous proposer sera un fardeau pénible pour vous durant le siècle prochain. Cependant, je peux vous garantir qu'après, Kendanis et humains vivront en harmonie ensembles.

Je vous en conjure, ne faîtes pas en sorte que ces milliers de jeunes soient mort pour rien. Si nous ne mettons pas un terme à cette guerre maintenant, qui sait quand elle se terminera ? Je refuse de voir plus d'êtres vivants souffrir de la sorte. Je laisse notre futur entre vos mains, Ô Roi. Vous êtes sage, vous prendrez la bonne décision. Accordez-moi le privilège de pénétrer dans votre camp ou tuer moi sur le champs"

Seoul, décembre, année deux mille quatorze

-"Kim Jong in, si vous vous ennuyez tant que ça, restez chez vous !"

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il pouvait vraiment rester chez lui. Il soupira et s'avachit un peu plus sur sa chaise tout en regardant le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Il détestait les cours d'histoire. Depuis la primaire on lui rabâchait la même guerre, encore et encore. Il connaissait par coeur l'histoire de ce grand général Ahn. Il était son descendant direct. Bon certes, il n'avait plus le même nom de famille mais le sang de cet homme coulait bel et bien dans ses veines.

Cependant, ils étaient complètement différents. Jongin détestait les Kendanis. S'il avait été présent ce jour précis, il aurait tué le Roi et tous ces animaux auraient été exterminé. Une grimace apparue sur son visage, le déformant en une expression de la douleur. S'il avait été plus fort le jour où elle... Il se mordit la lèvre, sentant une boule se nouer dans sa gorge.

Le lycéen prit son sac sur son genou et fouilla à l'intérieur. Il en sortit son emploi du temps. Il avait français ensuite. Il soupira encore. S'il y avait bien un cours qu'il détestait autant que l'histoire c'était bien le français. Il trouvait cette langue plate, sans intonation ni rien d'intéressant. De plus, les règles de grammaire lui donnaient la migraine avec toutes leurs exceptions.

Il jeta un œil sur sa montre. Plus que cinq minutes de torture. Le jeune homme commença donc à ranger ses affaires. Son professeur n'y faisait même plus attention. De toute façon, tout ce qu'il pourrait lui dire lui passerait au-dessus de sa tête. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, Il se précipita dehors. Il voulait sortir de cet enfer le plus vite. Il marcha très lentement dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa prochaine salle. En effet, ce lycée était sur le modèle français. Ce sont les élèves qui changeaient de salles et non les professeurs qui venaient dans la salle.

Il trouvait ce concept un peu stupide mais cela l'arrangeait. Il grappillait quelques minutes de cours en prétextant des bouchons dans les couloirs. Tout au long du trajet, il dut lutter contre une puissante envie de sécher les cours. Cependant, il avait déjà deux avertissements pour l'absentéisme. Le troisième était accompagné d'une sanction. Même si Jongin n'en avait rien à faire, il ne voulait pas décevoir son père. Ce dernier n'était pas très demandant envers son fils, il voulait juste qu'il sorte diplômé de son lycée. Alors pour lui, il assistait à tous les cours et avait des notes ni trop moyenne ni excellente.

Il se rangea avec ses camarades le long du mur. Tout de suite, des filles vinrent lui parler. Jongin était très populaire dans son lycée. Il avait la peau plus mate que tout le monde et avait ce côté froid et nonchalant que les filles adoraient tant. Lui ne les appréciait guère. Elle piaillait toujours et pleurait pour un rien. Elles étaient chiantes à toujours lui parler ainsi. La seule fille du lycée qu'il appréciait s'appelait Enola. Elle venait tout droit de France. Elle a dû quitté son pays d'origine à cause du travail de son père. Plutôt réservée et timide, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, sauf en dehors des cours ou elle se déchainait.

Ce qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement chez elle c'est qu'elle détestait les histoires. Avec elle, il était sûr d'éviter tout problème. Il sourit en la voyant arriver, baissant légèrement la tête. Elle se faufila entre les différentes personnes qui stagnaient devant elle et s'adossa au mur juste devant lui. Elle lui sourit amicalement. Il poussa sèchement mais avec douceur les filles devant lui et la rejoignit.

Il pencha sa tête vers elle et luis embrassa la joue. Le bonjour à la française. Au départ cela l'avait choqué mais maintenant, il s'y était accoutumer. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Enola avait la conversation facile et ils pouvaient parler de tout. Enfin, de tout sauf des Kendanis. La jeune fille n'avait aucun problème avec eux et les aimait beaucoup. Bien qu'elle comprenait la source de la haine de son ami, ce fut le sujet de nombreuses disputes.

-"La prof a six minutes de retard, je crois qu'elle est absente" dit Jongin en regardant le couloir vide.

-"Ne te fait pas de faux espoirs, je l'ai vue ce matin" rétorqua une voix qui venait d'arriver.

Cette voix était celle de Sehun. La seconde personne la plus populaire du lycée. Il embrassa les joues d'Enola et tapa dans la main de Jongin. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit les joues rouges de son amie. Il connaissait les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Sehun mais elle n'avait pas assez confiance en elle pour lui avouer. Pourtant, Son ami, tout comme lui, ne traînait qu'avec elle. Sehun avait un an de moins qu'eux. Il avait sauté sa sixième.

La professeure arriva enfin tout en s'excusant du retard. Elle semblait essoufflée, le front en sueur. Elle aurait pu ne carrément pas venir plutôt que d'apparaître aussi exténuée... Le plus jeune des trois ébouriffa les cheveux de son amie avant d'entrer en classe. Le lycéen soupira. Un jour son dongsaeng lui avait confié considérer Enola comme un peu plus qu'une simple amie mais il était persuadé qu'elle m'aimait.

Il n'aimait pas trop cette situation. Il n'avait qu'une envie, les frapper tous les deux pour qu'ils réalisent que leur amour est réciproque. Mais il leur avait promis de ne rien dire. Les trois amis s'installèrent au fond de la classe. Ils allaient passer une heure à bavarder. Au départ, la professeure les réprimandait à chaque fois mais elle finit par se lasser et les laissa tranquille à condition de ne pas déranger le cours.

Pendant cette heure, il s'amusait beaucoup même si la prof était chiante à toujours les interroger. Cela ne posait aucun problème pour Enola puisqu'elle était bilingue. C''était une autre affaire pour Jongin et son acolyte. Mais ils s'en fichaient. De toute façon, ils auraient leur examen final et iraient travailler. La famille de maknae tenait une grande entreprise. A la fin de son lycée, il allait travailler là-bas. Pour Jongin, son ami lui a trouvé une place dans l'entreprise. En ce qui concerne Enola, elle pensait travailler avec les chiens ou les chats.

Le cours se finit enfin. Le jeune homme salua ses amis qui avaient encore une heure de cours et marcha vers la sortie. Il prit son écharpe et l'enroula autour de son coup. Il poussa la grande porte avant de fermer les yeux, anticipant le froid. Le vent glacial lui fouetta effectivement le visage. Il frissonna et se dirigea vers le portail. Il avait hâte de rentrer se mettre au chaud. Il marchait la tête baissée, guettant la moindre trace de verglas. Il n'était qu'à vingt minutes de marche du lycée. Etant sportif de nature, il ne prenait jamais le bus. Il accéléra légèrement le pas mais fut contraint de le ralentir à nouveau.

Devant lui, un homme maigre, plutôt petit avançait au ralentit. Il était emmitouflé dans un grand manteau et marchait en se dandinant de droite à gauche. Le lycéen haussa un sourcil. Il se demandait sur qui il avait bien pu tomber. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier si aucune voiture ne passait par là. Il se décala ensuite sur la gauche et accéléra le pas pour le dépasser. Une fois fait, il garda un rythme plutôt soutenu. Il entendit soudain quelqu'un l'interpeler.

-"Hey ! hey! Toi ! Attend ! Mais attend un peu !"

Jongin s'arrêta brusquement. Il sentit quelqu'un se heurter à lui, le faisant presque basculer en avant. Il regagna son équilibre de justesse et se retourna pour faire face à l'homme. Celui-ci avait les fesses sur la neiges et grimaçait de douleur. Il se releva et frotta son manteau pour enlever la neige qu'il y avait dessus. Le lycéen tiqua lorsqu'il distingua la couleur pourpre de ses yeux... Un kendani..

-"Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté comme ça sans prévenir ? Je me suis fait mal tu sais !"

Le jeune homme serra les dents et répondit froidement.

-"Tu m'a interpelé non ?... Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"

L'inconnu fit la moue et prit un air un peu irrité face au ton qu'il avait employé.

-"Pas la peine d'être aussi méchant… Je n'ai pas fait exprès... Je cherche juste l'hôpital..."

L'étudiant pointa dans une direction quelconque avant de se retourner et de reprendre sa route. Il entendit un fort « merci » puis des pas dans la neige. Il grimaça. C'était quoi son problème à celui-là?

-"Hey Taemin!"

-"Minho Minho ! ça va?"

Le présumé Minho acquiesça. Cette réponse provoqua un large sourire chez Taemin. Ce dernier s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit. Il raconta à son aîné la rencontre qu'il avait faîte en cherchant l'hôpital et bouda un peu. L'homme allongé sur son lit lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux. Même si la plupart des gens avait accepté les Kendanis, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Taemin bouda de plus belle. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal...

Contrairement à lui, Minho n'était pas un Kendani. Le plus jeune avait été adopté par la famille de l'aîné. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ses parents et cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Pourquoi penser au passé alors qu'il vivait parfaitement heureux avec la famille qui l'avait recueilli. Taemin était comme ça. Il ne pensait jamais à l'avenir ni au passé. Toujours au présent. Cela amusait et inquiétait le plus âgé.

Il resta plusieurs heures à l'hôpital avant de rentrer chez lui. Il marchait sur le trottoir en se dandinant de gauche à droite. Un jour, il avait vu un reportage sur les pingouins. Il avait dès lors pensé que s'ils se déplaçaient de cette façon c'était pour contrer le froid. Il imitait donc leur démarche chaque hiver. Il accéléra le pas et arriva rapidement chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte et enleva ses chaussures pour enfiler ses chaussons. Il déposa son manteau sur le porte manteau ainsi que son écharpe. Il marcha jusqu'au canapé et s'y affala.

Il repensa à sa rencontre. Il avait suivi la direction indiquée par le jeune homme mais s'était perdu. Pourquoi lui avait-il indiqué une mauvaise direction ? Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et bouda. Quel mal polis ! Le gargouillement de son ventre le sorti de ses pensées. Il alla dans sa cuisine et ouvrit son frigo. Il en sortit quelques pâtes qu'il allait réchauffer. Il vivait seul désormais. Enfin, normalement il devait vivre avec Minho mais ce dernier était malade. Taemin pencha se tête sur le côté en regardant les pâtes se réchauffer. Il n'avait aucune idée quelle maladie touchait son frère. Il voulait lui demander mais à chaque fois il oubliait.

Il sortit les pâtes du micro-onde et se réinstalla sur le canapé pour manger. Il n'aimait pas trop être tout seul. Il avait peur. Il ne supportait pas d'être tout seul. Cependant, comme il n'avait pas le choix, il s'y était quelque peu habitué. Cependant il se sentait très seul parfois...Taemin n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis voire pas du tout. Pas que personne ne l'aimait mais il était très naïf, les gens avaient peur de le blesser. De plus, son travail ne lui permettait pas d'avoir des amis.

En effet, il travaillait seul dans les champs. Au départ, il trouvait son travail plus que pénible puisqu'il ne pouvait supporter être seul. Seulement, au fur et à mesure, une forme de routine s'installa et le jeune kendani ne prêta plus attention à cette solitude. Il soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé. Comme ce serait bien d'avoir un ami... Il en avait eu un une fois. Un autre kendani, mais il a dû partir en Chine pour son travail. Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Il regarda l'horloge accrocher au mur. Les aiguilles indiquaient minuit passé. Il éteignit la télé et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il remonta son plaid jusqu'au menton. Ce soir encore, il allait dormir ici, trop effrayé de monter les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit tranquillement.

Il fit un rêve très bizarre cette nuit-là. Il se trouvait dans un parc enneigé. Une masse de neige s'était accumulée sur un des bancs. Il s'approchait doucement de cette masse lorsque celle-ci bougea. Cependant, Taemin n'eut pas peur et continua d'avancer. Il se sentait hypnotisé par elle. Plus il s'approchait, plus un sentiment de paix l'envahissait. Comme si, par le biais de ses mouvements, la masse l'apaisait.

Il ouvrit les yeux doucement en souriant. Son corps se souvenait encore de la sensation de paix qu'il avait fictivement éprouvé lors du rêve du jeune homme. Ce dernier s'assit et s'étira. Une nouvelle journée allait commencer. Les cheveux en pagaille, il se leva et marcha dans la cuisine. Il prit une tasse du placard et prépara son chocolat chaud, sa boisson préférée, surtout en hivers. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il avait encore neigé cette nuit... Il devra travailler encore plus dur.

Il se brula légèrement en prenant sa tasse et la posa sur la table. Il se décala un peu sur la droite et ouvrit son frigo. Il choisit deux petites carottes et s'installa à la table. Il observa son petit déjeuné, un air satisfait au visage. En tant que Kendani lapin, les carottes étaient son péché mignon. En regardant l'heure, il se rendit compte qu'il risquait d'être en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Il engloutit les deux carottes et pus rapidement son chocolat chaud, tout en grimaçant. Le liquide chaud lui brulait l'œsophage. Il courut ensuite en haut des escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se changea et mit des vêtements relativement chaud.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Il ajusta quelque mèche. Il se félicita de s'être fait coupé les cheveux aussi court. Il perdait moins de temps le matin. Cependant, leur rouge flamboyant ne passait nullement inaperçu lorsqu'il sortait. Il n'aimait pas trop se faire remarquer donc il ne sortait que très rarement. Pour aller au travail et pour aller voir son frère à l'hôpital. Le kendani trouvait que la couleur de ses cheveux se mariait relativement bien avec le pourpre de ses yeux. Il se sourit et se précipita hors de chez lui, sans oublier de prendre quelques carottes et de fermer à clé.

Taemin avait la chance de ne pas travailler très loin de chez lui, cinq minutes à pied tout au plus. Il marcha rapidement. Il tourna à droite dans une petite ruelle et toqua à la dernière porte. On lui ouvrit dans la seconde et il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. Cet endroit était très connu parmi les Kendanis. Il permettait de trouver du travail facilement. Notre ami salua son patron avant de descendre de longs escaliers en marbre. Après plusieurs minutes de descente, il se trouva en face d'une passerelle qu'il traversa.

Il se souvenait la première fois qu'il était entré ici. Il tremblait tellement l'endroit l'intimidait. En effet, à plus de cent mètres sous terre, l'atmosphère était glaciale. Seuls les quelques lampadaires disposés tout au long de la passerelle procuraient de la lumière. Les parois rocheuses semblaient avoir plusieurs milliers d'années. Le jeune homme se forçait à ne pas regarder en bas. Sous ses pieds, un gigantesque ravin sans fond. Personne ne savait quelle profondeur il avait. Aucun de ceux qui sont tombés ne sont remontés pour leur dire.

Au bout de la passerelle se trouvait un ascenseur qui allait le faire remonter à la surface. Il le prit et appuya sur le bouton. Il se trouvait désormais à une vingtaine de kilomètres de la capitale. Ce passage sous terre lui permettait d'y arriver en quelques minutes seulement. Une fois à l'extérieur, il inspecta les ravages de la nuit. La neige avait recouvert tout le champ. Il allait perdre encore plusieurs heures à tout déblayer. Son travail était primordial pour les Kendanis. En effet, ils ne pouvaient bénéficier des médicaments humains. Les seuls remèdes étaient des plantes spécifiques que l'on cultivait dans ce champ.

Taemin râla un peu. Il aurait voulu que d'autres personnes l'aident un peu. Cependant personne ne voulait faire ce travail sauf Taemin. En effet, ce champ se trouvait à la lisière de la forêt des Danubes. Elle y enfermait les Kendanis les plus dangereux. Le jeune homme avait subi déjà de nombreuses attaques.

Les kendanis étaient séparés en quatre classes : la classe verte, la bleue, la violette et enfin la rouge. La verte, la moins dangereuse regroupait tous les kendanis n'ayant pas fini leur transformation humaine. Autrement dit, les animaux normaux. Ensuite il y a la bleue, celle-ci est un peu particulière. En effet, il existe des Kendanis ayant toute les capacités humaines mais ne pouvant se transformer en humain. Taemin faisait partis de la classe violette. Celle où les Kendanis gardait l'esprit de l'animal tout en ayant les capacités humaines et pouvant prendre l'apparence humaine.

Enfin, la classe la plus dangereuse, la rouge. Les Kendanis appartenant à cette classe ressemblent un peu à ceux de la classe bleue. Cependant, ceux-là n'ont pris que les vices des humains : La cupidité, la gourmandise, la jalousie, le désir, la luxure, l'avarice, l'orgueil, la colère... Ils n'obéissent qu'à leurs propres lois et n'hésitent pas à tuer, que ce soit un humain ou un autre Kendani. Le jeune homme retroussa ses manches. Une longue journée l'attendait.

-"Ca va pas? Tu en fais une tête !"

Jongin regarda son amie avant de se replonger dans sa purée. Au cours d'avant, il avait passé un sale quart d'heure avec son prof de mathématiques. Ce dernier lui avait reproché d'avoir triché à un contrôle alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Pour une fois qu'il avait révisé, tout le monde pensait qu'il avait triché. Il soupira, et après ils se plaignaient qu'il avait de mauvaise note. Cela lui foutait le cafard de savoir qu'il avait bossé pour rien.

Il prit une bouchée de son repas. Fade... Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il continuait à manger à la cantine de son Lycée. A chaque fois, toutes les filles s'agglutinaient autour d'eux. Elles pilaient, gloussaient, le prenaient en photos. Il les détestait. Heureusement, Enola était là. Elle avait une sorte de pouvoir apaisant sur le jeune homme. Sehun ne mangeait pas à la cantine ce jour-là. En effet, son prof de sport étant absent, il ne reprenait les cours qu'à 14h et avait donc décidé de manger chez lui, au grand désespoir d'Enola.

Le lycéen voulait lui dire que Sehun l'aimait mais elle ne le croirait surement pas. Il soupira encore. Quelle stupidité... Ils finirent leur repas et allèrent déposer leur plateau sous les bruits de déceptions des filles. Il aurait voulu sortir avec quelqu'un pour être tranquille mais personne ne lui convenait. Même pas Enola... Ils avaient une demie heure à tuer avant de reprendre les cours. Vu qu'il faisait assez froid, ils voulurent aller au foyer des élèves. Malheureusement, cet endroit débordait d'élèves cherchant de la chaleur.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'aller devant la salle d'anglais. Sehun Enola et Jongin n'étaient pas dans la même classe mais leurs cours de langues étaient en commun. Ils avaient français tous les trois ensembles. Seuls Enola et Jongin se retrouvaient en Anglais et enfin ils se retrouvaient de nouveaux tous les trois pour le chinois. Ils s'assirent par terre, s'adossant au mur. Ils discutèrent des derniers ragots du lycée et de Sehun. Jongin omit volontairement sa rencontre de la veille. Il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle sache. Si elle l'avait su elle lui aurait dit quelque chose du genre "Tu vois, ça ne t'a pas tué de lui parler."

Un surveillant qui rodait dans les couloirs et les vu. Ils furent obligés de se lever. Interdiction de s'assoir dans les couloirs, le lycéen trouvait cette règle absurde. Ils ne gênaient personne. Et si cela dérangeait tant que ça que les élèves s'asseyent dans les couloirs, ils n'avaient qu'à agrandir le foyer ou mettre plus de bancs à l'intérieur pour être à l'abri. Le jeune homme se ravisa néanmoins de répondre au pion.

Il était connu parmi les surveillants et les profs pour son insolence. Il n'y avait pas de mal à se défendre ! Bon, certes, parfois il y allait un peu fort, mais les profs commençaient toujours. Il soupira et regarda son amie, également agacée par cette règle. Il allait lui proposer de faire un jeu quand quelqu'un le coupa dans son élan.

-"Jongin, il faut qu'on parle."

L'intéressé se retourna pour voir l'une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus : Krystal. Elle lui voulait quoi encore ? La nouvelle arrivante jeta un regard plutôt menaçant à Enola. Le lycéen se mit devant son amie, comme s'il pressentait une réelle menace. Il serra les dents.

-"Tu me veux quoi ?" Lui demanda -t- il sèchement.

-"C'est fini entre nous. J'ai trouvé mieux !" s'exclama la jeune femme.

Jongin la regarda sans surprise. Il était habitué. Il soupira. Il y a un an, il avait passé une nuit assez torride avec elle sous l'effet de l'alcool. Depuis, elle était persuadée qu'ils sortaient ensemble et tentait de le rendre jaloux. Il tourna sa langue dans la bouche en signe d'agacement. Il savait qu'il allait être méchant mais il n'en pouvait plus.

-"Ecoute moi bien petite pimbêche, on est jamais sort ensemble et on ne sortira jamais ensemble, compris ? J'ai passé un bon moment avec toi mais ça s'arrête là. Jamais ne je pourrais tomber amoureux d'une fille aussi fausse que toi. Mets-toi ça dans ton petit crâne de moineau. Maintenant dégage"

Les yeux de Krystal s'écarquillèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle ravala ses larmes, le gifla et tourna les talons avant de s'éclipser. Jongin se massa sa joue douloureuse. Au moins, elle n'allait pas revenir. Il se retourna vers son amie pour se faire fusiller du regard. Il haussa les épaules. Il savait, il n'avait aucun tact. Mais au moins, avec lui, les gens savaient à quoi s'en tenir. La sonnerie retentit soudain, ce qui fut sursauter la jeune fille. Elle frappa son ami au bras pour le punir de son rire moqueur.

Etrangement, l'heure lui parue très courte. Il était rentré et cinq minutes plus tard, la sonnerie annonçait la fin des cours. Il trouvait ça un peu louche. C'était vendredi et il n'avait que anglais l'après-midi. Normalement, l'heure aurait dut passer à une lenteur extrême. Il haussa les épaules. Pourquoi se torturait-il l'esprit pour ça..? Il fit la bise à Enola et marcha en direction du grand portail.

Le temps était plutôt sec ce jour-là, il n'y avait pas de vent mais la température restait négative. Il mit ses gants en franchissant la grille. Il ne marchait pas très vite. Il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir rentrer tôt. Il ne faisait pas si froid que ça et il avait déjà finis tous ses livres, jeux vidéo et films. Il devait attendre le mois prochain avant de pouvoir s'en racheter. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il avait beaucoup de difficultés financières. Grâce à des contacts, Sehun lui avait permis d'obtenir une bourse malgré ses résultats scolaire. Parfois il s'en voulait lorsqu'il voyait d'autres étudiants se tuer au travail pour garder leur bourse. Mais bon, il n'allait pas cracher dessus non plus.

Il tourna à droite au coin de la rue. Il marchait en regardant la neige. Un râle lui fit relever la tête. A une dizaine de mètre de lui, un homme se relevait avec peine en se frottant son arrière train. Il plissa les yeux. Il avait une impression de déjà vu, comme s'il connaissait déjà la personne devant lui. Son visage se ferma lorsqu'il se souvint enfin de qui il s'agissait. Il mit sa capuche, baissa la tête et accéléra le pas. Il se décala légèrement dans l'espoir de le dépasser. Il crut avoir réussi quand on lui retint le bras.

-"Hey ! Tu es l'homme d'hier n'est-ce pas ?"

Jongin soupira et dégagea son bras puis se remit à marcher.

-"Hey.." Retenta le Kendani en lui rattrapant le bras

Le lycéen se retourna brusquement et poussa son interlocuteur. Ce dernier tomba à terre dans un râle de douleur. Il grimaça et regarda le lycéen.

-"Ca fait mal ! Tu pourrais..."

-»Je ne pourrais rien du tout ! Je n'ai pas à te parler, je n'ai rien à te dire sale animal ! Tsk" l'interrompit Jongin

-"... D'abord le sale animal il a un prénom ! Et puis c'est de ta faute ! Pourquoi tu m'as montré une mauvaise direction hier? J'ai galéré après... Tu aurais pu me dire que tu ne savais pas, c'est pas une honte de pas savoir hein! Moi par exemple, je me trompe tout le temps sur tout et..."

Jongin regarda le jeune kendani, perplexe. C'était quoi son problème ? Il l'avait insulté et l'autre continuait de lui parler en souriant comme si de rien n'était. Tsk, encore un dégénéré de kendani. Le lycéen se retourna vivement et marcha aussi vite que possible, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas suivi. Il entendit un vague "Tu vas où?" mais pas de bruit de pas. Après quelques minutes de marche rapide, il finit par ralentir le pas. Non, décidément, il ne le comprenait pas. Généralement, les autres Kendanis n'insistaient pas avec lui après lui avoir parler. Il avait souvent le droit à quelque regards haineux de leur part mais il s'en fichait. Alors pourquoi était-il différent des autres ?

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa rue, il sortit ses clés. Sans trop de surprise, il trouva quelqu'un l'attendant devant sa maison. Il soupira. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée. Il ignora royalement la personne qui attendait la et ouvra le portail de son jardin. Cette personne n'était autre que sa belle-mère. Son père s'était remarié avec elle il y a trois ans maintenant. Cependant, le jeune homme ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Pas parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle remplaçait sa mère, non pas du tout. Mais une fois, il l'a vue avec un autre homme que son père quand ils se côtoyaient. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas fidèle.

Il savait également pourquoi elle était là. Elle feignait vouloir se rapprocher de lui alors qu'elle ne voulait que bien se faire voir de son père. Il lui ferma la porte au nez. Il refusait catégoriquement qu'elle entre dans la maison de son enfance. C'était hors de question. Il ignora tant bien que mal sa sonnette. Elle se lassera avant lui. Il avait dû implorer son père de ne pas vendre la maison. Plutôt petite, elle ne revenait pas très cher au niveau des taxes. Et puis, ça évitait à son père de payer un logement puisqu'il avait déménagé à Busan.

Jongin prit une bouteille de coca et s'affala sur le canapé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'étrange kendani. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait souri après qu'il l'ait poussé. Il n'avait même pas haussé la voix... Le lycéen secoua la tête. Un kendani restait un kendani. Il les détestait tous.

Taemin croisa ses bras sur son torse et bouda. Quel mal polis ! Il était parti avant même qu'il ait finit de parler. Il haussa les épaules. C'était son problème s'il était mal polis. Il fit un pas et remarqua quelque chose dans la neige. Il la souleva et s'aperçu que c'était une carte d'étudiant. Il rapprocha la carte au maximum de son visage et lut

-"K..Kim Jongin"

I hocha la tête, donc c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait. Même s'il n'avait pas envie de le revoir, il lui rendrait sa carte lundi. Il regarda droit devant lui et soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller... Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il eut une autorisation spéciale de quitter son travail plus tôt. Le jour qu'il redoutait en silence était arriver. Il mit la carte dans la poche de son manteau et marcha.

Il marcha aussi lentement qu'il put. Comme s'il voulait repousser ce moment. Il avait la tête baissée et maltraitait sa lèvre inférieure. Que faire ? Lorsqu'il fut devant le grand bâtiment blanc, il leva la tête. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point l'édifice était terne. D'ailleurs, tout lui semblait terne. Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'arrêter de sourire. Il le lui avait promis. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra.

Il avança lentement dans les couloirs. A chaque pas, il sentait son corps s'alourdir jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre deux cent un. Il ne comprit pas trop pourquoi mais il n'arrivait plus à avaler sa salive. Il crut d'abord qu'il avait envie de vomir mais il se rendit rapidement compte que c'était autre chose. C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé avant. Il toqua à la porte et entra quand il eut l'autorisation.

Deux paires de bras l'accueillir et le serrèrent fort. Taemin ne réagit pas de suite. Il avait le regard rivé sur le corps inerte recouvert d'un drap blanc. Il poussa gentiment l'étreinte et s'avança vers le corps. Il tendit sa main et réalisa qu'elle tremblait, que tout son corps tremblait. Maintenant qu'il était devant lui, il n'avait plus d'échappatoire. La réalité faisait mal. Très mal. Il se retourna vers l'un des médecins.

-"Et si... Et si vous vous étiez trompés ? Vos machines sont peut-être défectueuses, il est peut-être simplement en tain de dormir. Hein Minho, tu es juste en train de dormir, pas vrai.? Réveille-toi maintenant...ce n'est pas marrant"

Tout en prononçant ces mots, le kendani secouait le corps sans vie de son aîné. Il le secoua de plus en plus vivement. Un liquide chaud et salé noyait ses joues. S'en était trop pour ses petites jambes frêles. Il tomba à genoux devant le lit sans lâcher la main de son frère. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne supportait pas la solitude. Sans Minho, il était perdu..et seul..terriblement seul.

Deux mains se posèrent délicatement sur ses épaules pour le détacher du corps. Il voulait se débattre et rester prêt de lui encore mais il était bien trop faible pour cela. Après un dernier regard, il se laissa emmener à l'extérieur de la chambre. Garder le sourire. Taemin se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse. Il se promis que dès cet instant, il n'arrêtera jamais de sourire. Minho aimait son sourire.

Les funérailles eurent lieu le lendemain. Le jeune kendani ne compris pas pourquoi on voulait l'enterrer aussi rapidement. Cela le blessait un peu. Il avait l'impression qu'on voulait juste l'oublier... Il secoua la tête. Tout le monde aimait Minho. Ils voulaient qu'il aille au paradis le plus rapidement possible et donc il fallait l'enterrer. Durant la cérémonie, tout le monde autour de lui pleurait. Taemin était content. Il était content d'avoir connu Minho et d'avoir fait partie de sa vie.

Plusieurs personnes le regardèrent bizarrement, mais il s'en fichait. Il lui avait promis de toujours sourire. Alors il souriait. Bien sûr il était triste de ne plus le voir mais il savait qu'il allait le rejoindre bientôt. Pas tout de suite, mais bientôt. Il regarda le rectangle de bois s'enfoncer dans la terre. Il eut soudain le vertige. Ayant un esprit animal, il était capable de ressentir l'énergie des personnes présentes. La tristesse était l'énergie la plus forte. Or, la totalité des quarante personnes présentes dégageaient cette énergie.

L'un de ses parents adoptifs s'en aperçu et décida de le ramener. Il n'aurait pas supporter de perdre un deuxième fils. Sa réflexion amusa un peu Taemin. Il ne pouvait pas mourir de ça. Il pouvait tomber gravement malade mais pas mourir. Dans la voiture, un léger silence régnait. Son père savait que son fils aîné allait mourir et il s'y était préparé. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là...

Le jeune homme caressa gentiment l'épaule de son père pour le réconforter. Ce dernier lui proposa de venir habiter chez lui avec sa mère. La proposition était tentante mais le kendani refusa. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de travailler du jour au lendemain. De plus, c'était le seul qui voulait bien faire ce travail indispensable. Le père se gara devant la maison. Taemin embrassa la joue de son père et sortit de la voiture. Il fit un dernier au revoir avec sa main et rentra chez lui.

Il regarda tout autour de lui. Tout lui semblait encore plus grand et vide. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il regarda l'horloge. Il était sept heures. Il fronça les sourcils. Déjà ? Impossible. Le temps passait définitivement beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Comme il voudrait arrêter le temps et rendre tous ceux qu'il aimait heureux... La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sursauter. Qui ? Il regarda l'écran et loucha sur le numéro. Il ne le connaissait pas. Il voulait ne pas répondre mais se décida à décrocher quand même.

-"Taemin !"

-"X..Xiumin?"

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était vraiment content de reparler à son seul ami. Celui-ci avait appris la mort de son frère et donc avait appeler. Taemin ne lui demanda pas comment il avait eu son numéro. Il s'en fichait royalement. Il s'avança vers son canapé et s'assit. Ils discutèrent longuement à travers le téléphone. Xiumin lui apprit qu'il était maintenant marié et qu'il avait deux enfants Tao et Jia. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette déclaration. Il était vraiment content pour son ami.

Taemin lui dit qu'il travaillait toujours dans le champ. Cela inquiétait beaucoup Xiumin qui avait peur pour sa vie. Le jeune homme trouva les mots pour détendre son aîné et le rassuré. Ils restèrent à discuter ainsi jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Taemin ne tombe de fatigue. Il raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur sa table basse. Il n'avait pas encore mangé. Il n'avait pas faim. Il prit son plaid et se couvrit avec. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, Taemin dormit très mal cette nuit-là. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était en sueur. Il avait fait un terrible cauchemar mais ne s'en souvenait plus. Il tenta de retrouver une respiration régulière et calme. Il remonta sa main jusqu'à sa poitrine. Son coeur battait tellement vite qu'il pensait qu'il allait exploser. Après quelques minutes, il se calma enfin. Il regarda autour de lui. La faible lumière du matin éclairait légèrement la pièce faiblement meublée.

Il se leva et alla directement au premier étage pour se laver. Il prit un vieux pantalon de survêtement et un vieux T-shirt avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et se regarda rapidement dans le miroir. Qu'est-ce qu'il était maigre. En se retournant, il vit un gros bleu sur sa fesse droite. Il fit la moue. Tout ça à cause d'un gros mal polis !

Il entra dans sa douche et prit le pommeau. Il tourna le robinet et attendit que l'eau se réchauffe. Une fois brulante, il parcourut le pommeau sur son corps. Ses muscles se détendirent peu à peu. Le jeune homme se demanda comment il allait survivre maintenant que Minho était parti. Un surplus d'énergie ne pouvait certes pas tuer un kendani, mais la solitude était un ennemi redoutable, surtout pour les kendanis lapin comme Taemin. Ce dernier secoua la tête. Il pensera à ça en temps voulu.

Il se savonna rapidement et se rinça. Il attrapa une serviette suspendue et s'agrippa au lavabo, manquant une chute de justesse. Il s'essuya grossièrement et s'habilla. Il ne prit pas la peine d'enlever la buer présente sur le miroir pour se coiffer. De toute façon, il n'allait pas quitter sa maison de toute la journée.

Ce dimanche lui parut d'une extrême longueur. Il réussit à avaler une moitié de carotte. Lorsqu'il vit enfin l'horloge indiquer sept heures, il s'allongea dans le canapé et ferma les yeux espérant s'endormir jusqu'au lendemain. Il entendit cependant son portable vibrer sur la table. Il tendit le bras pour le trouver et le ramena à lui. C'était un message de son patron lui disant qu'il pouvait rester chez lui jusqu'à jeudi s'il voulait.

Taemin fronça les sourcils. C'était plutôt rare de la part du patron d'accorder un arrêt à un de ses travailleurs. Mais bon, il était un peu privilégié puisqu'il faisait LE travail. Il soupira, il n'aimait pas du tout être favoriser de la sorte. Il détestait ça même. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait son mot à dire à ce propos. Il reposa son portable sur sa table basse. Son regard dériva sur le porte manteau. Il se mordilla la lèvre. Il fallait qu'il le voie le lendemain. Cela ne l'enchantait guère. Cependant, il n'était pas si réticent à le revoir. En effet, il l'appréciait même s'il était mal polis. Etant un kendanis, Taemin avait ressenti la peur chez Jongin lorsqu'il lui parlait. Le jeune kendani s'endormi sur cette pensée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la journée était déjà bien engagée. L'horloge indiqua treize heures. Taemin se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée à quelle heure le lycée finissait les cours. Il se précipita alors au premier étage et prit une douche en express avant de se vêtir de vêtement chaud. Il descendit les marches. Tant pis pour le petit déjeuné. Il enfila son manteau et vérifia que la carte était bel et bien là. Il prit ses clés et ferma la porte avant de se ruer dans la rue.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui le poussait à se presser ainsi. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait envie de voir quelqu'un? Peu importe qui ? Ou bien parce que c'était lui ? Il se fichait de la raison. Il avait juste envie de courir. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé dans la ruelle, il n'y avait personne. Il jeta un oeil à sa montre : treize heures trente-cinq. Il ne savait pas si le lycéen était passé mais il allait tout de même l'attendre. Il s'assit sur des marches menant à une charmante maison entre deux immeubles. Il reposa sa tête contre la rambarde, espérant silencieusement que le lycéen allait venir.

Jongin souriait tendrement en regardant ses deux amis à travers la fenêtre. Enfin... ENFIN ils étaient ensemble. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était Sehun qui avait fait la démarche de venir chez Enola mais c'était elle qui avait déclaré sa flamme en premier. En tout cas, ils formaient un couple plutôt mignon. Le lycéen savait qu'ils allaient en baver car leur relation n'était pas au goût de tout le monde. Lui et Sehun se promirent de toujours protéger Enola.

Il se crispa lorsqu'il sentit un regard plus que pesant sur lui. Il se détourna de la fenêtre pour se replonger dans sa feuille d'examen. Il était en cours d'histoire. Contrôle surprise car ils avaient "évidemment révisé tout le week end la leçon sur le Général Ahn". Le jeune homme fit la grimace. Il en avait marre de traiter le même sujet chaque année. Depuis qu'il a un an on lui parle de son fameux ancêtre.

Il laissa échapper un soupir las et prit son stylo avant de commencer à rédiger son commentaire sur le général et la guerre. Il savait qu'il allait avoir une bonne note. Même s'il n'écoutait pas en cours, à force d'en entendre parler, il en connaissait un large domaine sur ce sujet. Son professeur les avait mis en condition de bac. Ils avaient quatre heures pour faire le sujet.

Jongin ne comprenait pas l'intérêt du Bac. Il lui semblait plus logique de tester l'élève tout au long de l'année plutôt que d'avoir ce grand test qui ne servait à rien en fin d'année. Ce lycée était le seul de toute la Corée du Sud à avoir ce modèle là... On pouvait facilement comprendre pourquoi.

Le jeune homme finit trente minutes en avance et alla rendre sa copie avant de sortir de la salle. Il n'avait nulle envie de rester une seconde de plus dans le lycée. Il était déjà dix-sept heures trente et il faisait nuit noire. Il trouvait les jours d'hivers beaucoup trop court à son goût. Il enfila ses gants, mit son bonnet sur sa tête et enroula son écharpe autour du cou.

Il marcha d'un pas actif ver la grande grille. Cette dernière semblait sortir tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Il frissonna à cette idée et accéléra le pas. Il le ralentit légèrement quelques mètres après avoir franchi le portail. Il se moqua de lui-même et se maudit pour regarder autant de film d'horreur. Il distingua la rue dans laquelle il allait tourner. Il ralentit le pas encore. Il pria pour ne pas rencontrer le kendani bizarre.

Il s'arrêta net. Il serra les dents et secoua la tête. Impossible. Une patrie de lui ne pouvait absolument pas vouloir le voir. Comme pour chasser cette idée, il se remit violemment à marcher d'un pas déterminé. Il tourna à droite. Il souffla de soulagement quand il vit qu'il n'était pas là. Son soulagement s'envola dans la seconde suivante puisqu'il aperçut le jeune kendani assis sur des marches.

Il se rapprocha doucement de ce kendani dont il ignorait toujours le nom. Il semblait dormir profondément. Le lycéen haussa les épaules et se remit à avancer. Il s'arrêta quelque mètre plus loin. Pouvait-il vraiment le laisser comme ça dans le froid ? Jongin écarquilla ses yeux. Pourquoi se souciait-il de lui ? Il n'était qu'un foutu kendani ! Il secoua la tête une deuxième fois violement et ordonna à ses jambes d'avancer. Mais elles ne l'écoutèrent pas.

Il soupira et fit marche arrière. Même son corps se liait contre lui. Il se pencha vers l'autre jeune humanoïde endormit. Il fut frappé par ses traits très féminin et sa peau plus blanche que de la neige. Il semblait si..si apaisé.. Pendant un instant, Jongin lui-même fut envahi par une sensation de paix et de bienêtre. Il serra les dents encore. Il se dépêcha d'enlever son écharpe et de la lui mettre autour du cou. Il voulait en avoir fini au plus vite. Une question lui torturait pourtant l'esprit. L'avait-il attendu ? Impossible... Pourquoi l'aurait-il attendu ?

Il se redressa et pivota sur le côté pour repartir lorsqu'une main vint lui retenir le bras. Il descendit son regard. Le kendani avait émergé. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de ce dernier et le regarda nonchalamment. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais l'humanoïde le coupa.

-"Pas la peine de te forcer à me parler, ne t'inquiète pas."

Il lui sourit et fouilla dans sa poche avant de continuer.

-"Voilà, tu as fait tomber cette carte de ta poche lundi dernier. Je voulais juste te la redonner" Expliqua -t- il

Jongin regarda la main qui lui tendait la carte. Il pensait l'avoir perdu dans la rue... Son regard remonta jusqu'au visage du jeune kendani. Il lui souriait gentiment. Ce sourire fit sortir Jongin de ses gongs.

-"Pourquoi..." commença -t- il les dents et les poings serrés "Pourquoi tu continues à me sourire comme ça? Pourquoi tu continues à ne pas me détester ? Moi je te déteste. Tous les Kendani sont pareils ! Vous n'êtes que des assassins sans pitié ! Je ne vous pardonnerais jamais ce que vous avez fait à ma mère !" cria Jongin

Le Kendani avait écouté calmement le jeune homme. Il hocha doucement la tête.

-"Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas moi qui ait tué ta mère, je n'ai même pas de lien avec le coupable... Tu n'as pas de raison de me détester ou d'avoir peur" Répondit-il toujours gardant son sourire apaisant.

Jongin tiqua à l'entente du dernier mot. Peur ? Qui avait peur de qui? Il n'avait aucunement peur des kendanis ! Ah ça non ! A sa surprise, son interlocuteur se mit à rire vivement.

-"Comme tu dois le savoir, les kendanis ont un esprit animal. On a donc la capacité de comprendre et ressentir l'énergie dégagée par chaque humain. Tu peux aisément mentir à un simple humain, mais tu ne peux rien cacher à un kendani. C'est pour ça que la plupart des humains ont peur de nous. Pourtant, on n'est pas tous aussi méchant que vous le dîtes. J'ai aussi perdu quelqu'un qui m'était très cher... Pourtant, je ne déteste pas les médecins pour ne pas l'avoir sauvé." Expliqua le jeune kendani "Au fait, moi c'est Taemin ! Toi c'est Jongin pas vrai? Je l'ai lu sur ta carte"

Le lycée baissa les yeux. Il savait que le prénommé Taemin avait entièrement raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux kendanis, pas après ce qu'il a vécu. Alors pourquoi avait-il cette partie de lui qui voulait absolument tenter de faire confiance en ce Taemin? Il regarda la carte encore quelques secondes et la prit violement avant de partir en trombe.

Depuis ce jour-là, cette rue fut le point de rencontre du lycéen et du kendani. Jongin restait toujours méfiant envers Taemin, même après un moi. Il n'arrivait juste pas à lui faire confiance. Pourtant, il éprouvait un sentiment de paix lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Sehun et Enola filait toujours le grand amour malgré quelques vagues créées par des pimbêches jalousent. Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais Jongin était un peu plus...heureux...

-"Jongin.. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? Tu fais peur tu sais..."

Le concerné lança un coup de pied sous la table à Sehun et soupira. Depuis quelques jours, il sentait que quelque chose avait changé en lui lorsqu'il voyait Taemin. Il ne savait pas quoi. De plus, ses amis le trouvait beaucoup plus "doux" , avec plus de "tact" et moins "ronchon". Il ne pensait pourtant pas avoir changer autant. Il avait juste choisi d'essayer de faire confiance à un kendani. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être ça ce qui avait changé en lui lorsqu'il le voyait. Taemin avait peut-être finalement gagner la confiance du jeune homme. Oui, ça devait être ça.

Il quitta le cours de français rapidement. Il dit au revoir à ses amis et marcha en direction de la sortie. On était maintenant en janvier. Il faisait beaucoup plus froid que le mois passé. Emmitouflé dans son manteau, le lycéen se dépêcha de traverser la cour et franchir la grille. Il marchait aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait, tout en évitant le verglas du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il tourna pour la énième fois à droite et fut accueilli par un petit cri de joie. Jong in se surprit à sourire face à ce cri. Il avança vers Taemin et le salua. Ils commencèrent à parler. Cependant, l'atmosphère était particulièrement froide et les deux jeunes hommes tremblaient mais aucun d'eux ne voulait rentrer chez eux, aucun n'avait eu l'idée d'invité l'autre chez lui non plus.

Au fil des jours, Jongin avait appris que Taemin était un kendani lapin et qu'il était plus âgé que lui. Il a aussi appris qu'il travaillait dans les champs. Lorsque le sujet revint dans la conversation, le lycéen en profita pour lui demander à quoi consistait ce travail. Content de susciter l'intérêt du jeune homme, Taemin s'empressa de répondre. Jongin fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il travaillait près de la forêt des Danubes. Tout le monde savait à quel point cette forêt abritait des créatures dangereuses.

-"Yup ! Je me suis fait attaquer plusieurs fois aussi ! Regarde là..." Le kendani releva son manteau et sa couche de vêtement "c'est une cicatrice faîtes par un kendani ours... Ceux-là sont vraiment les plus dangereux"

Le lycéen regarda avec stupeur la cicatrice. Elle paraissait si grande sur ce corps tout fin ! Après vingt autres minutes, ils se séparèrent enfin, trop glacés pour pouvoir continuer à parler. Jongin marcha aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'à chez lui. Il voulait prendre une bonne douche bien chaude avant de regarder les nouveaux films qu'il avait acheté récemment ainsi que faire ses devoirs, optionnellement.

Il fronça les sourcils. Devant chez lui se tenait cinq hommes. En se rapprochant, il reconnut son père. Il eut soudainement un terrible pressentiment. Il se dirigea droit vers son père et le questionna. Ce dernier ne répondit pas de suite. Le jeune homme regarda sa maison et vit sa valise près du portail. Une grande peur l'envahit soudain. Il se retourna vers son père, soutenant son regard en attendant une réponse à sa question silencieuse.

-"..J'ai vendu la maison" finit-il par avouer.

Jongin vit rouge. Il se jeta sur son père, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Il s'assit sur lui et l'attrapa par le col avant de hurler.

-"Comment as-tu pu faire ça? C'est notre maison ! La NOTRE ! Maman avait donc si peu d'importance à tes yeux ?"

Son père, plus fort que son fils, le poussa violemment et se releva. Le lycéen ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Où..où était passé son père? Son vrai père ? Il continua sur sa lancée

-"Il a suffi que tu rencontres une pute qui te trompe avec tout ce qui bouge pour que tu oublies maman !"

La respiration de Jongin était rapide. Il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Son père le fixa d'un regard sévère. Il s'avança vers le garçon et le gifla violement. Jongin leva lentement sa main vers sa joue meurtrie. Il regarda son père droit dans les yeux. Une boule se noua dans sa gorge. Il ne put prononcer aucune parole. Il l'avait perdu. Lui aussi. Il n'avait plus personne. Il prit sa valise et s'en alla, sans se retourner, ignorant les appels désespérés de son père.

Il erra longuement dans les rues blanches de Seoul. Il n'avait aucune idée où aller. Il ne voulait pas déranger ni Sehun ni Enola. Ils l'avaient déjà tant aidé... L'idée d'aller chez Taemin lui traversa l'esprit. Mais il ne savait pas où il habitait. Il retenait ses larmes. Il voulait être fort. Fort pour sa mère... Fort pour lui...

Après plusieurs heures, il échoua dans un parc. Il dégagea la neige d'un banc et s'assit dessus. Il était frigorifié et tremblait de partout. Mais il s'en fichait. Le regard de son père avant qu'il ne le frappe le hantait. Il ouvrit sa valise et en sortit une fine couverture. Ca allait faire l'affaire... Enfin il l'espérait. Il regarda vers le ciel. Pourquoi... Pourquoi lui avoir pris sa mère et son père? Pourquoi? ...Pourquoi?

A bout de nerf, Jongin laissa cour à sa rage et hurla. Il hurlait et pleurait. Personne ne l'entendait, personne ne se souciait de lui. Il était seul. Seul... Il se calma un peu mais continua à pleurer. Il ne pouvait arrêter le liquide froid et amer de couler sur ses joues. Il n'en pouvait plus. LE monde s'arrêtait de tourner. Plus rien n'avait de valeur. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il distingua quelque chose de petit se rapprocher en sautant. Sa vision était floue à cause des larmes mais il savait très bien de qui il s'agissait.

-"Dégage..." Murmura le jeune homme "Dégage ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! C'est de ta faute tout ça! C'est de ta faute, c'est de votre faute, leur faute..."

Ignorant les dires du lycéen, le petit être continuait d'avancer vers lui.

-"Va- t'en Taemin ! Va-t'en ! Va-t'en ! Va-t'en! Laisse-moi!"

La voix de Jongin craqua sur le dernier mot. Il pleurait toujours et encore. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Le lapin sauta sur les genoux du jeune homme et se cala. Ce dernier n'avait pas la force de le repousser. Il continua à pleurer à coeur ouvert. Personne l'écoutait. Personne sauf lui.

Jongin cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il faisait chaud, c'était confortable. Un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit. Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui. La panique le gagna quand il ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Une chambre peinte en beige clair, meublé que d'une armoire contre le mur d'en face, d'une table de chevet à sa gauche et d'un lit sur lequel il était. Il entendit des pas montant les escaliers. Il voulut fuir mais il était tétanisé.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et la tête toute timide de Taemin apparut. Le lycéen soupira de soulagement.

-"Oh tu es réveillé ! Tu m'as fait peur tu sais !" s'exclama le plus vieux en entrant dans la chambre.

Jongin se souvint soudain de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Sa maison, son père, la gifle, sa valise, le parc, les pleurs et le lapin blanc. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son aîné. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Il comprit alors. Il était tombé amoureux de la personne qu'il pensait détester. Quand ? Il n'en savait rien. Ce qu'il savait c'était que son coeur était prêt à sortir hors de sa poitrine tant il battait fort.

Taemin le regardait en le souriant. Il fut surpris lorsque Jongin avança sa main pour remettre une mèche rebelle à sa place. L'aîné rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux. Son regard se remit sur Jongin lorsque ce dernier passa sa main dans sa nuque et approcha sa tête de la sienne. Le lycéen pouvait sentir le souffle rapide du kendani sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et scella leurs lèvres.

Les lèvres de son amant était douce et sucrée. Il prit le menton de Taemin entre son index et son pouce. Il appliqua une légère pression dessus pour luis entre ouvrir la bouche. L'aîné se laissa faire et Jongin put approfondir le baiser. Les mains de Taemin remontèrent jusqu'au visage du plus jeune et le caressa tendrement. A bout de souffle, ils séparèrent leur lèvres.

Désormais, Jongin savait qu'il n'était plus seul. Il n'avait plus peur. Il l'avait lui, Taemin, le Kendani Lapin.


End file.
